The Powers That Be
by El Cid Girl
Summary: AU. Based on roleplays between me and my friend, Digifreak. Part 1 of what hopes to be a 5 part series. After rescuing a young woman, The Hellsing Organization is up against a coven of wiccans, why is this girl part of it all? A/S, P/OC, I/OC


**A.N.: **Hello all! My Lord up in the highest heaven, I didn't even think of writing another Hellsing fanfiction (then again, this one isn't entirely written by me); let's restate that: I didn't even think of posting another Hellsing fanfic. But alas, the stupid plot bunnies in my head won't stop screwing around and multiplying –rolls eyes-. But this idea in my head kept floating, mainly because my other Hellsing story (Dead to the World) wasn't going anywhere, it died –R.I.P- So I'd love to thank my best friend, Digifreak, in helping me with ideas to write this story. Her help later turned to her and I role-playing these characters, and those role-plays turned into plotting the story. So yes, this is basically our role play sessions turned into a fanfiction. I hope you all enjoy it! From Digifreak and I, here's our fanfiction:

_Disclaimer: _Digifreak and I don't own the rights to Hellsing. If we did, we would've bought all the bands we love deeply. As in, owning Kamelot, Nightwish, Epica, Slipknot…yes OWNING them…making them submit to our wills! Mwhahahaha! –winks- Just kidding. But we do not own Hellsing. We do own this plot, and our original character, Anette.

Fun Fact: The character introduced in this chapter, Anette Olzon, is in fact named after the Swedish singer of the band, Nightwish (the one who replaced Tarja Turunen). I named her that because Digifreak and I made a crack that Anette's boyfriend was secretly Pip Bernadette of Hellsing (haha!)

**NOTE: This story is AU (Alternate Universe). The things that are different in this fic, is that there's no Millennium (Awwww, I know, I miss you Schrödinger), Seras is not objecting to drink blood (I will explain that later), Walter has a son (will be explained) Oh, and Pip and Walter won't die….yet…well not till LATER in the story (if we get that far XD)**

* * *

_The Powers That Be_

Chapter One:

"Leto"_  
_

**Wallachia, June 17****th**** 1462*:**

_People can describe Hell in many different ways. _

_What I can remember about that war, was how it looked. _

_And I can truly say, the battlefield outside was a true scene from Hell…_

_The heavens were bleeding from the fires of war. The meadows were filled with a garden of stakes, blood, and bodies. Catapults launched rains of fire and smoke. It was a sight that Ares himself would be proud of. _

_But I wasn't…_

_Back in those days, I still had some humanity left in me. It'd be years before I was tempted by the dark…_

_My people were called by this king, a mortal king. At the time I thought mortals didn't rely upon magick. But this king not only relied upon it, but also the dark arts._

_He asked us to protect his country from an invading nation. The king of my people agreed. After, he came up to me, asking me to put a barrier around the castle, that way we could stop the siege._

_My king introduced me to the man who asked for our help; over the years my memory of him has faded. All I could remember was the look of determination and pride in his eyes. Oh by the goddess, I will never forget those eyes. _

_My king gazed toward me, he extended his hand to reveal me, "**Lord Vlad**," he said in Romanian, "**I present to you one of my finest subjects…Andromeda, please reveal yourself to Vlad Dracul…**"_ (note: whenever someone is speaking in a different language, I will put the quotes in bold)

_I stepped out of the shadows, walking up to my king and Lord Dracul. I lifted the black hood off of me, revealing my blue eyes, my white face, and my dark red short hair. I bowed to him, "__**It's an honor to meet you, sir.**__" I responded to him in his native tongue. _

_I couldn't see him when I bowed, but I could tell he was pleasant with my response, he looked toward my king, "__**This woman, how is she to protect my kingdom?**__"_

_I stood up as my king spoke to him, "__**Andromeda is one my most powerful subjects of my coven. She will be able to block the impeding siege on your castle, that will surely stop the Ottomans from coming in**__." _

_Vlad Dracul nodded, "__**Very well…**__" he smirked, "__**Let's see what this young witch can do…**__"_

_I extended my hands in front of me; they were almost to the point of clasping one another. My eyes turned black, I surrounded myself in a dark blue aura. I started muttering in Latin as I recited the incantation…_

_"__**Goddess Leto*, the hidden one, assist me in protecting this kingdom, it's subjects, it's center…Goddess Leto, the hidden one, give me your ability to keep this kingdom hidden…"**_

_I lost all memory of what happened afterwards…I was too busy concentrating on the barrier…_

**London, England: Present Day (1999). The Hellsing Organization Mansion:**

Sir Integra sipped her tea contently; she looked over the stack of paperwork waiting for her attention. She sat contently, relaxing behind her desk in her office. Her office was lit by the full moon's light, which entered from the big windows behind her. Nights at the Hellsing Organization were never relaxing, nor were they quiet. So she relished in the little peace she was experiencing right now.

She placed her tea cup back on its plate, sighing as she brought her hand up to rub the bridge of her nose. She then turned her attention to the stack of papers that was piling up near the corner of her desk. Sliding them to her, she started overlooking each and every one of them carefully.

For about a half an hour, she had read and worked on most of them, she could see that she had a letter, and three more documents to check. As she finished the document she was currently working on, she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in," Integra responded.

Her butler, Walter, walked inside and bowed, "Good evening, Sir Integra…"

Integra looked up to see the aged-retainer, "Good evening, Walter."

Walter smiled, "Sir Integra, there is someth-"

Walter was cut off by Integra's phone/intercom beeping, _"Sir Integra, there is an attack at Covenant Garden, deploy units at once…"_

Integra pressed a button on her phone/intercom, "Understood." She then pressed another button, "Captain Bernadotte, there is a vampire attack in Covenant Garden, take Seras and your men and deal with the problem…"

_"Of course Sir*," _Pip replied back, _"We're on it…"_

Integra looked up at Walter, "Sorry there, you were saying?"

"Yes, of course. There is something I need to tell you. I will have to go to the County Court in about a week, ma'am…"

"And why is that?" She asked with concern in her voice, looking up at her butler.

"I am fighting for custody of my son…"

Integra's eyes widened, "Son!? You, have a son!? I didn't know you had a woman in your life…"

"I once did, she and I are longer on speaking or friendly terms. There are problems in her household and I think that my son will have a better life here, with us…I hope you understand, Sir…"

Integra was still a bit shocked, but she nodded, "Yes, your son is welcome here, so long as you work for me, your home is here. As well as for your family. I know you will raise him well," she gave Walter a small smile; "you did in fact raise me after all."

Walter smiled back, "Thank you sir…is there anything you need?"

Integra shook her head, "No thank you, you know I will call you if I need anything."

Walter began walking away, "Alright Sir, good evening." The Angel of Death opened the door and walked out, closing it behind him.

Integra looked over the papers, she picked up the letter, used a silver knife letter opener to open the envelope. She saw that it had the seal of The Queen. The lady knight slit the letter out of the envelope and read it carefully.

She finished reading it, and her eyes widened. She read it over again about three times to comprehend it. She growled in frustration, scrunching the paper in her hands.

The letter stated that the Queen was worried about her not finding a suitor to continue the Hellsing family*. So she had arraigned a marriage for her to the son of a Welsh nobleman. Integra growled but stopped to clam herself down. She pressed a button on her phone/intercom and sighed deeply, "Walter, bring me a bottle of aspirin, and scotch…it seems that I am engaged…"

_"What?!" _Walter asked in shock, _"How?"_

"The queen has arraigned a marriage for me," She replied emphatically, "just get her and bring me what I need…please…"

_"I think I'll bring something stronger than scotch…"_

**Covenant Garden Park:**

The full moon had shone bright, giving the park a true nature-like beauty; also providing light to the people who were passing by.

Well, running away…

Actually, getting eaten and killed.

The park was losing it nature-like beauty. It was quickly becoming covered by blood and bodies, the mere victims of a vampire attack.

A young woman in a light blue hospital dress and white loafers was running away from the vampires. She was panting and breathing heavily, as well as screaming for her life. Her milk white skin was covered in dried blood. Her light blue eyes widened with fear. She stopped behind a bush to catch her breath. She closed her eyes and put her hands on top of her head, stroking her dark red hair. She was traumatized and afraid.

The Hellsing van pulled up to the park. Seras and Pip immediately got out, with a few of the Geese behind them.

Pip cocked his gun, "Alright men, take them out!" He yelled out as he, his men, and Seras charged out.

Seras had brought her small cannon gun and began shooting the vampires, aiming for their heads mostly. She heard Pip yelling for her, "Hey! Mignonette!" He yelled from another part of the park, "I killed three!"

Seras smirked and chuckled, "TEN!" She yelled back at him.

"Ahhh, let's make this a competition. Loser gets to take the winner out on a date!" He grinned as he shot an incoming vampire in the heart.

Seras grunted as she loaded her gun, she cocked it and aimed, "No! I am not falling for another one of your lame attempts to get me to go out with you!"

Pip ran across the park, looking for more vampires, "Now WHY would I trick you?" He chuckled.

"Because you usually do!" She responded as she followed him.

Pip looked around and saw a vampire running towards a big bush. He chased it, and saw that the vampire was trying to attack a young woman.

The vampire looked at the girl who was hiding behind the bush. The girl gasped and got scared. The vampire looked at her and smirked, "FINALLY! We have found you!" he chuckled, "Hellfire will surely be pleased!"

Pip was shocked, the young girl needed to be saved, "Don't worry miss! Get out of the way!" He yelled as he aimed his gun at the vampire's head.

The girl got up and ran away yelling "YOUR NOT SAFE! YOUR NOT SAFE! STRANGER DANGER! STRANGER DANGER!"*

Pip had shot the vampire in the head. He sighed in relief, but saw that the young girl had ran away from him, "Hey wait, mignonette! I was just trying to save you!" He started chasing the young girl, "Get back before you turn into a ghoul, or a zombie or whatever their called!"

Seras who had witnessed the incident after killing the last vampire sighed deeply, "Pip, you really shouldn't jump on people like that. She looks scared!"

Pip yelled back at Seras, "She needs help mignonette! I mean look at her! She's too cute! She'll be raped! By a vampire! In the butt!"*

Seras rolled her eyes, "Must you scare all the pretty girls?" She groaned.

Pip got mad, "I'm trying to save her! Sheesh!"

The young girl stopped running and sat near a tree crying. Both Seras and Pip had stopped running. "Look! You're terrifying her!!"

The girl looked up at them, "Who…who are you?"

Seras walked up to her, getting on her knees to see her, "Miss, calm down, we're the Hellsing Organization, what's your name?"

The girl held her hand up to her head, trying to remember a name, "I-its... Anette…"

"Anette, listen you can't go home with you knowing about us, you're coming with us," She showed her hand, "Come on, lemme help you up."

Anette wasn't sure about accepting this strange woman's hand but she accepted it anyway. She winced slightly when she felt her hand cold, "W-what's your name?" She asked.

"Seras Victoria, the creepy Frenchman is my captain, Pip Bernadotte. Come on Ms. do you live nearby?" She asked as she rose up, helping Anette get up as well.

Anette choked on what to say, "I..."

Pip interrupted her, " Maybe she can stay at the mansion? She looks pretty shaken up…"

"Ma'am, please, tell us where you live so we can escort you home." Seras said.

Anette choked on her response, "I-I…I don't have a place to live...I mean, not here, at least, I know its not here...I don't know where I'm from..."

Seras was confused, why would a young woman in a hospital gown be running around parks at night? Was she homeless? Or in need of help?

Pip interrupted her thoughts when he whispered to her," Maybe she's got amnesia?"

Seras whispered back, "Maybe, let's just take her back to the mansion with us."

Pip whispered back, "Alright."

Seras looked at Anette, "Ma'am, would you like to come with us? We can give you a nice place to stay. Maybe some food too and something warm to wear."

Anette looked back at Seras. At first, she was a bit scared and apprehensive, but she didn't want to deny her chance of shelter, warm clothes, and food, "Okay…" She responded softly.

The three of them started walking back to the car, "Isn't Sir Integra gonna be pissed off with us?" Pip asked.

Seras looked at him, "I don't care, this woman needs help. It's like when Master saved me. I already told her about us, she cannot stay in public notice and know about Hellsing. We're suppose to be a secret, remember?"

Pip scoffed, "You told her, NOT me, so it's your fault, I'll make sure Sir Integra puts the blame on YOU."

Seras glared at Pip, "Fine, I don't care!"*

Pip looked at woman who was holding onto Seras, "So, what is a beautiful girl like you doing in a rotten place like this?" He grinned.

Anette didn't respond, she was still scared and shaken. Seras looked at him and got mad, "Not now Pip! When you hit on me it annoys me, I bet it does the same to her!"

"I'm just trying to cheer her up!"

"Don't freak her out though!" She rolled her eyes. They approached the van, Seras helped Anette get inside, "Just drive the van you limey!" She exclaimed as she got in, and sat next to her.

Pip had made sure that his men had gotten back were in the back of the van. When they did, he walked inside the driver's seat and started the car. When he did this Anette got scared and started feeling whoozy. She was afraid of what she thought as 'a monstrous creature' taking her somewhere.

As Pip drove away, Anette was starting to feel even sicker, Seras looked at her, "Are you okay? You look sick…" Pip glanced at her, and saw that she indeed looked sick. Anette had her head between her knees, clutching her stomach.

"Is this what it's like when people see vampires?" Seras asked Pip.

Pip shrugged as he made a turn, "I dunno, isn't that how it was for you when you met your Master?"

"You may have a point." Seras responded, she was that Anette started shivering, "Ms, are you okay?" Seras asked her she rubbed her back.

Anette groaned, "I-I don't like this...this monster goes too fast." She groaned again as she felt sick.

Seras raised an eyebrow, "Monster? You mean the car?"

Anette nodded.

Pip was confused.

"Please tell me we're almost there," Seras said in almost a pleading tone.

Pip nodded, "Yeah, almost five minutes." Suddenly, Anette vomited on the floor from motion sickness. Pip's eye widened, _**"What the hell!?" **_He exclaimed in French.

Seras held back Anette's hair, "It's okay, don't worry." She tried hard not to smell the vomit, but being a vampire, her sense of smell was heightened. She tried hard not to feel whoozy, not that she would feel sick, "I'll clean it…"*

Anette groaned, "I-I'm sorry…"

"No worries Ms, it's okay. Once upon a time I use to get car sick a lot."

Anette was confused, "C-car?"

"You know what a car is, right?"

Anette shook her head.

"I guess not."

"How could she not know what a car is?!" Pip asked bewilderedly.

Seras glared at him, "Pip! Don't be rude!"

"Seras, its the 21st century!"

"So? A lot if countries don't have cars! Not everyone has the luxury you know!"

"Alright! I just meant it was a bit strange! Don't go and bite my head off!"

"Captain, _you're _strange!"

Pip grinned, "Why, thank you." He pushed a button on the side of the wheel, which opened the gate to the Hellsing mansion.

Anette's eyes widened as she saw they were approaching a lavish house, "W-where are we?"

"This is the Hellsing Organization Headquarters," Seras explained. Pip parked the car inside the garage. Once he turned off the ignition, Seras opened the door, she offered her hand to Anette, "C'mon, lemme help you out."

Anette nodded as she took Seras' hand. Pip grinned at the sight of Seras helping out Anette. What could possibly be hotter than a beautiful girl helping another beautiful girl!? "Just like my porn tape." Pip chuckled.

Seras glared at Pip, and Anette got confused, "P-porn!?"

"Ignore that comment, Ms." Seras said as she and Anette got out.

Anette, Pip, and Seras were walking inside the halls of the mansion, on their way to the dining room, they passed Walter. "Good evening Ms. Victoria, Captain Bernadotte…" he looked at Anette, "Who is she?"

Seras looked at Walter, "Her name, is, Anette, Walter…she was an innocent bystander at the park. We couldn't let her stay there…"

"Anette," Walter whispered, he smiled, "What a nice name. Would you like something warm to drink?"

"She could probably use a cup of tea," Seras looked at Anette's physique, "And maybe something to eat. No offense miss, but you look really skinny…"

Anette knew she was right, she hadn't eaten in quite a while.

"Walter, is it okay to find her a room?"

"Ms Victoria, I do applaud you for your compassion, but you need to speak with Sir Integra. Though I don't think right now is the best time. She recently found out that the Queen has set up a marriage for her…"

Seras and Pip's eyes widened at the news. The thought of their boss, Ms. Iron Lady, Ms. Tough-As-Nails, Ms. Virgin Knight…was forced to go through a marriage!

Walter glanced at how shaken and scared Anette was, "But, nonetheless I will set up a room for her. But first things first, let's get her some tea and supper."

Seras smiled warmly at the Angel of Death, "Thank you, I will try to talk to Sir Integra right now. She cannot be in _that_ much of a bad." She smiled.

'_Oh how we love your naivety, mignonette…' _Pip thought. "Also, I think the lady might be in need of a bath…no offense, but when was the last time you bathed?" Pip asked as he put his hand on his nose and waved is other hand in front of him.

Anette was confused as Seras hit him on the head.

"Ow!" Pip exclaimed, "It was just a question!"

"Yeah, but a rude one!" Seras yelled.

"C-can I sit down?" Anette asked.

Seras turned her attention back to her, "Of course, I'll take you to the dining area so you can sit and wait for Walter to bring you your supper."

Anette smiled as Seras and Pip lead her to the dinning room, she saw down on a chair at the edge of the long table. **"Thank you." **Anette said in Swedish.

Pip smiled widely. A girl who spoke Swedish! He was excited at the fact that the girls spoke a language that he himself knew. He himself was part Swedish after all.*

Seras didn't know what to say, she didn't understand what Anette told her, "Um, I'm sorry?"

"She said 'thank you' in Swedish." Pip answered.

"Oh really? Wait, you understand Swedish?"

"Yeah, I'm half Swedish. With a name like Bernadotte, it is a Swedish name."

"Oh…why don't you stay here with her? I'm going to my room and find her some clean warm clothes."

"No problem." Pip responded as he saw Seras run from the dining room and leave to her room in the dungeons.

**"I want to thank you as well," **Anette said in Swedish to Pip, **"You risked your life to save me…"**

**"Don't thank me," **He responded in Swedish, **"Thank the girl, she's the one who insisted you come with us."**

**"But you saved me from that monster…thank you. I don't know what I would have done if that monster got me." **

**"It's no problem, really. Just doing my job." **Pip smiled to her and she smiled back, **"So, you're from Sweden?"**

Anette nodded, **"I-I think so…I mean, I understand the language. And speak it…maybe I am from there."**

**"Not to be rude, but how come you don't know?"**

**"I just don't…it-it's confusing…"**

**"It's okay, your probably still shocked over what happened. Give it time, you'll feel better soon." **

As they were talking Walter came in with a tray of food and tea, placing it in front of Anette, "Here you go miss, now excuse me while I go set up your room for tonight."

"Thank you," Anette whispered. She looked at the steaming plate of a slice of steak and kidney pie. Hungrily, she started eating the pie with her hands, absent to the fact that there was a fork next to the plate, and also, she didn't know what that was.

Walter and Pip just stared at her, "Um, no worries miss…" Walter slowly walked away so he could fix a spare room for her.

Pip kept staring at the way Anette was eating. He grinned and thought to himself, "_My kind of girl!" _But then again, maybe he should let her know that there was a fork right next to the plate, "Um, Anette? There's a fork right by you…"

Anette just ignored him as she continued eating.

* * *

Notes:

*The date and event is referring to the "Night Raid" between the Wallachians and the Ottomans. The Ottomans attempted to raid Transylvania, but lost to the armies of Vlad Dracul.

*"Leto" is the goddess of the unseen in Greek Mythology. The witches and wizards in our fic rely upon the aid and powers of many different gods.

*Just leaving this as a note, because I suck at accents

*The idea of making Sir Integra go through an arrange marriage was from a Hellsing fanfic series called "Eternal Hearts" written by Silverose. It's on Adultfanfiction .net and I REALLY reccomend it.

*The "Stranger Danger" joke is from an episode of George Lopez, when George was afraid of letting Max walk alone to school, so he follwed him pretending to be a pedophile, and Max ran away saying "YOUR NOT SAFE!"

*The "in the butt" quote is from a youtube vid called "Myspace in the Butt". Where this girl confessed to meeting a friend from myspace, and her brother kept saying "YOU COULD'VE BEEN RAPED IN THE BUTT!"

*Seras has gotten some backbone in her time at Hellsing...WOOT!

*Supposedly, Pip is French and Swedish. Mainly because his surname, "Bernadotte" is the surname of the Swedish Royal Family.


End file.
